A Gamer's Life
by sxeron10
Summary: What would happen if an ordinary boy was given the power of "The Gamer"? How would he be able to handle this power? Rated: T for the moment, may change into M later.
1. Life 1: New Day

**Disclaimer:** I own literally nothing except for my OC. This is a merely a fanfic for my enjoyment.

Cross-overs from various Games, Books, Anime, Manga and Movies. Mostly Anime, Games and Manga's only.

The characters that you see in this fanfic belongs to their respected authors and owners.

" **Active Skill name or Magic spell"**

' **Active Skill name or Magic spell in thought'**

" _ **Activation Phrase"**_

' _ **Activation Phrase in thought'**_

"Speech"

*Time*

 ***Noise***

 **Gaia/Gamer System talking**

 **[Skill Name] – Passive or Active – Lvl.1/100 – EXP: 0% - MP cost: none**

 **Description: Info on Skill**

 **[Item Name] – Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable – ATK: 0 to 50000**

 **Description: Info on Item**

 **[Title] – Info**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: This is my Life right now.**

 **Day 1: New Start**

 **Character Name:** Roland L. Ross

 **Alignment:** Neutral

 **LVL:** 1 **EXP:** 0%

 **Profession** : The Gamer

 **Title** : None

 **Fame** : None

 **HP** : 100/100 **Regen** : 1 per hour

 **MP** : 100/100 **Regen** : 1 per minute

 **STR: 10**

 **END: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **MAG: 10**

 **LUCK: 10**

 **Point: 0**

 **Money: 0**

 **LVL:** Level, A basic measure of Experienceestimate of Strength. When you get enough EXP, you will level up again and gain Status Points.

 **HP** : A Representation of your Life Force and Health. When HP reaches Zero, You will die.

 **MP:** A Representation of your Magic Energy. Used to perform Skills.

 **STR:** Governs Brute Force. The higher you're Strength is, the higher your physical output will be, be it Attacks, Movement and Defense

 **END:** Governs Physical Endurance. The greater you're Endurance, the greater your stamina will be. Increases HP capacity.

 **AGI:** Governs Reflex, Agility, Coordination, Speed and Accuracy. The higher it is, the higher you're Speed, Critical Rate, Dodge Rate and Accuracy will be.

 **INT:** Governs the ability to Process and Store Information, increases you Mana control and efficiency.

 **WIS:** Governs Sensibility, Perceptiveness, Willpower and the ability to make information useful. Increases Mana Regen.

 **MAG:** Governs Magic Energy. Increases Mana Pool, Magic Defense and Magic Offense.

 **LUCK:** Luck controls how much events will be in your favor, and governs the quality and frequency of favorable Opportunities. Increases Drop Rates, Chances for Critical Hits and favorability of Events. Does not increases naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck.

What? Either I'm still sleeping or just dreaming. Let me check by pinching my cheeks. Ouch, it hurts. Huh, it seems that I'm NOT dreaming… Well… it seems that I have the power of the Gamer right now… Eh, no use thinking about it now, especially it saves me from the headache that I'm going to receive later on.

 **Ding***

 **By making a wise decision, you have gained +2 WIS**

Hmm…Ok then… It seems that I can gain Stats by just thinking about something, neat system. Well then, let's start by acquiring some skills now. I then started to walk around the bedroom and then looked around to see if anything will happen.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a new Skill through your Special Action!**

 **[Observe] – Active – LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 1**

 **Description: A Skill to observe Objects, Situations, and Beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the Skill, the greater the Data obtained. The greater the amount of Knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At Level 10, the Skills comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

" **Observe"** I said out while looking at my Bag that is right across the room.

 **[Bag] – Rank: F – Durability: 10/200 – Def: 0**

 **Description: It's an Item that can help you store objects.**

Ok then, It's seems that I CAN create Skills, Good to know. Now then, time to check my Skills. "Skills!"

 **Skills Lists:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] – Passive –**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological and Mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive –**

 **Variants: [Mostly normal body] [Locked]**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from Damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

 **[Fiction Adaption] – Passive –**

 **Description: This ability allows you to adopt Fictional Knowledge and Skills to your life and use them as if they were 'truths'.**

 **[Observe] – Active – LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 1**

 **Description: A Skill to observe Objects, Situations, and Beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the Skill, the greater the Data obtained. The greater the amount of Knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At Level 10, the Skills comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

Ok. So, I do have the ability of the Gamer like the manhwa, but more amazing with my Fiction Adaption. I took the Fate/Stay Night Disc on my table and then a pop up alert appeared.

 **You have acquired a Skill Disc!**

 **Would you like to Learn [Nasuverse Magecraft]?**

 **Yes/No**

Choosing yes on the screen, the Disc on my hand turned into golden ash and like a bullet train, the Knowledge that seems like it was plucked out of a TYPE-MOON wiki was absorbed to my brain.

After that, my brain started to processes all Text scenes and CG scenes and… the sex scenes… need to bleach my eyes.

Finally, the information about Servants and Noble Phantasms within the game is assimilated into my knowledge.

 **[Nasuverse Magecraft] – Passive –**

 **Description: An affinity that allows the user to freely use Magecraft, Magic and Techniques from the Nasuverse. Effects may differ from the Nasuverse based on the rules of your current world.**

Ok then. So it seems that it only allows me to use Magecraft and all but it does not give me any usable skills. Hmm… I can't imagine that it will be efficient to learn spells with the high amounts of research needed, guess I'm going to try and get all of Emiya Shirou's skill set, since they're easy to learn and maybe if I'm lucky, I could put some effects to it. I could create Mystic Codes, but first, let's see if I can learn Shirou's Magecraft. This is going to be fun.

* * *

 **(**. **)**

* * *

 **Ding***

 **You have gained 9 new Skills through your Special Actions!**

 **[CG EMIYA Stance] – Passive – LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A stance which deliberately creates many openings. False openings are created for the sake of parrying or dodging blows to those very openings. The Main purpose of the stance is for use in combat against opponents stronger than one self.**

 **When taking this stance, you receive the following bonuses:**

 **Increase in AGI and STR by 15% when parrying.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses when you're taking or when you're not taking this stance: +5 in WIS and INT**

 **[Eye of the Mind] – Passive – LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A heightened capability for Observation, refined through experience. Allows for calm analysis in danger. Effects improve as Skill Level, Battle Experience, Intelligence and Wisdom increase.**

 **[Structural Grasp] – Active – LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 3**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows the user to analyze the contents, structure and purpose of the item. As the level increase, more information can be gathered and at a quicker rate.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG and INT by 1**

 **[Mana Usage] – Passive - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The Ability to freely use mana, control increase with INT and skill level by 20%. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Reinforcement] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 5**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows the Strengthening of the composition of the materials that make up an object to its fullest.**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of Reinforced object: 15% per Hour**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Alternation] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 3**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows to alter the qualities and shape of the Object. Permanent Alteration changes the Physical Structure and temporary alterations adds a quality to the object.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Gradation Air] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 3**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows the materialization of an object in accordance to the Caster's imagination through Mana. Like its name, the object will eventually fade away to nothing, where 'Air' is an allusion to 'Nothing'. Greater Consistency = Greater Strength and Duration.**

 **Basic Duration of the Projection: 2 Hours**

 **Basic Strength of the Projection: 25%**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in INT by 1**

 **[Tracing] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 10**

 **Description: Emiya Shirou's self-created Magecraft that allows the materialization of an object through the use of Seven Steps to completely replicate everything from the concept of its creations to the entirety of its existence. Tracing speed increases with Skill Level and INT.**

 **Duration of the Traced Object: Varies**

 **Strength of the Traced Object: 100% unless there is a lack of information or materials that cannot be recreated.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in INT by 1**

 **[Mana Infusion] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Infuses Mana into an Object, increasing its power or to store power within it for later use.**

 **Current Max rate of Infusion: 50 Mana per second**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

Ok then. Good news is that I've got most of the Skills that I want, the Bad news is that I don't have enough Experience to put them to good use just like Emiya Shirou or Counter Guardian EMIYA. Meh, you win some, you lose some, heck I still got the skills and the bonus stats, and so that's a Win-Win for me. All I need to do now is that if I can create an ID Create just like the one in the Manhwa. So, I started gathering Mana on my hands and tried to copy how the Manhwa did it.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a new Skill through your Special Action!**

 **[ID Create] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 50% MP Cost: 100**

 **Description: A Skill to create and Instant Dungeon. You can bring others to join you if you wish to do so yourself.**

 **Current Dungeons Available: Zombies**

So there's that, but now I'm worried that there's Zombies on my house. I'm scared that they broke my stuff… I really should think this through more in the future…

 **Ding***

 **By making a wise decision to your future, you have gained +2 WIS and +2 INT**

I don't know if I should feel good about that or I should feel pissed off about that. Still, I need a Weapon to keep this Zombies at bay. Hmm… What could I do? Oh wait, I can just use [Tracing]. Gah! I'm such an idiot, but what Sword am I going to use though? Hmm…

You know what? I'm just going to make a Holy Sword and wish for the best because seriously, it's not like that this is going to backfire on me. Hehehehe… I then stand still and force out the Mana for me to use [Tracing], while looking through both of Emiya and Saber or Arturia's knowledge in order for me to make a decent Holy Sword.

" **Judging the concept of creation, the symbol of a King.**

 **Hypothesizing the basic structure, a dazzling sword with golden inscriptions.**

 **Duplicating the composition material, the finest steel blade adorned with gold.**

 **Imitating the skill of its making, no wasted movement in its crafting.**

 **Sympathizing with the experience of its growth, a symbol of authority pulled from the stone.**

 **Reproducing the accumulated years, shattered at the moment the rules of chivalry was broken.**

 **Excelling every manufacturing process."**

 **[Caliburn: Golden Sword of the Victorious] – Rank A+ - Durability: 2500/2500 – ATK: 25000**

 **Description: The Holy Sword that is the symbol of the King pulled from the Stone of Appointment by King Arthur under the guidance of Merlin. With the words "The one who shall pull out this Sword from the Stone has the Right to become the King of England" engraved in a golden inscription on its hilt, it became the symbol of England's King of Knights once it was pulled out from the Stone.**

 **Element: Holy**

 **When using this Sword, attacks against the Undead and other Supernatural Beings that has relationship with the Darkness will be greatly damaged due to its Holy Element.**

 **Damage against Monsters who has Darkness Attributes: 25% Attack Damage Increase**

 **Duration: Permanent**

What!? Then that means… I've just created an OP Sword! Oh my God! Just by having this Holy Sword, I'm going to have a big, red marker painted on my back! Everybody would kill themselves if they've seen this sword! Heck, they may also think that my relatives have stolen this sword and then hid it from the rest of the world! Yup, that settles it, I'm very lucky that I have Saber, Archer and Shirou's knowledge about the Sword. Good thing I lucked out on their knowledge. Now, I need to Trace's Caliburn's scabbard.

Suddenly as I was busy [Tracing] Caliburn's scabbard, a pop up alert appeared. As soon as I was finished on [Tracing]'s Caliburn's scabbard, I sheathed the Holy Sword and decided to investigate the pop up alert.

 **Ding***

 **[Carrier of the King's Will] – You are now wielding King Arthur's treasured Symbol of Authority + Kingly Aura (Medium)**

I whistled on that. That's a very cool Buff, Good thing I have it; but first, it's time to go for a Zombie Hunting! I stepped outside and the first thing that I see are 10 Zombies on the front of the hallway… Great.

"Whatever. Going to need a Skill anyway." I shrugged as I was holding Caliburn on my hands. I started to run towards the Zombie in front and then I immediately slashed his head off, now with the Zombie's face on the ground before turning into ash.

 **You have gained a new Skill through your Special Action!**

 **[Sword Mastery] – Passive – LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A Skill that allows the user to freely wield Swords. Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of Swords.**

 **Increase in Damage when using Swords by 2%**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this skill:**

 **Increase in STR and AGI by 1**

"Oh Sweet! But, Umm… Where's the Items?" I questioned myself then I opened my Inventory and to my surprise, it was set on [Auto Loot] without me noticing it, or maybe it's just me. Meh, I then stared back towards the Inventory it has 500 money on it. Is the Money Yen or US Dollars? I'm going to check it later.

I continue to look at the Inventory until I was satisfied with it. After that, I've decided to spam the [Observe] until I've reached LVL 10. Satisfied with what I've done, I went outside and saw a lot of Zombies, especially on the front of my house. I then started the Zombie hunting by starting to chop all of the Zombie's heads that are right in front of me. I can see 20 Zombies in front of me, which then I've proceeded to cut down with ease.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Whew, that was tiring. Good thing that I have [Gamer's Body] right now because I'm pretty sure that I'm unable to stand up now. I should get out of this place now "ID ESCAPE!" Immediately after I've said that, the sky that was once pure red turned into a clear blue. Now I don't have to see red skies when I look up now. Hmm, so it seems that I don't teleport back to my house when I create the Dungeon… Good to know, because it means that I can use [ID Create] to escape when dealing with tough enemies and then surprise them. God, the Gamer's power is so OP.

 **Ding***

 **By making a wise decision to your future battles, you have gained +2 WIS**

Sweet more Wisdom! Yeah, I'm going to need a lot of Wisdom if I'm going to fight tough enemies, besides, Wisdom helps me make the right decisions and the right choices so there's that advantage. Hmm… does Wisdom also corrects my Movement or my Magic Attacks? Going to investigate that later.

I then sheathed [Caliburn] and then put it in my inventory. After that, I've went home and decided sleep, but before that, I really want to trace the other weapons EMIYA has, because it can really help when I have diversity and when I can't use [Caliburn].

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **[Gáe Bolg] - Rank: B+ - Durability: 500/500 ATK: 600**

 **Description: Gáe Bolg is a cursed spear with an ominous design that was obtained from Scathach in the Country of Shadows by Cú Chulainn and one of the many weapons inside Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. Its name is derived from the term for "serrated throwing weapon", evoking an image of lightning. Scathach had wished for him to slay her with the spear, but she had already ceased being mortal by the time he received it from her. It is a glory given to only the most gifted of warriors, and it was not utilized once after he left the Land of Shadows until his fight with his close friend, Ferdiad. He later used it again on his son, Connla, when he was backed into a corner during their fight. The spear leaves behind but one regret: that it has only taken away the lives of his loved ones. It killed his one and only close friend and his son that grew up in a distant land, even though it was meant to have killed one woman before them.**

 **The lance curses the target upon impact, delivering wounds that cannot be healed while Gáe Bolg still exists. As the "Lance of Cause and Effect", it curses them, leaving them unable to change their fate without greater luck. Those who are cursed will bear the wound until they die unless the spear is destroyed.**

 **It is unique in that it functions in two different ways, each different enough to have them be treated as separate Noble Phantasms.**

 **Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death: Type: Anti-Unit – Rank: B – Range: 2-4 - Maximum number of targets: 1 – MP cost: 50**

 **Gáe Bolg moving at impossible angles in order to reach its target.**

 **Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death: Type: Anti-Army – Rank: B+ - Range: 5-40 – Maximum number of targets: 50 people – MP cost: 100**

 **It does not carry the property or concept of "always pierces the opponent's heart", but both the power and the area of effect are increased. Rather than dispatching a single foe with absolute accuracy, its focus as a technique is to attack the enemies together with the surrounding area in a carpet bombing fashion to cause massive destruction. Due to being hurled with all of his energy, it cannot be dodged or blocked under normal circumstances.**

 **[Kanshou and Bakuya]: Rank: C- - Durability: 250/250 ATK: 250**

 **Description: Kanshou and Bakuya are "married" twin swords representing yin and yang. They were crafted more for the sake of crafting, as if questioning the meaning of the swordsmith, than for any real idea behind their creation. They were created without vanity, and lack a sense of purpose found in other swords. They contain no fighting spirit to defeat others or competitive spirit to beat other weapons, and they contain neither the desire to be famous nor the faith to accomplish great deeds.**

 **Their quality and ability as swords is high due to being made with the best materials and a human sacrifice, and they have shamanistic and ritual aspects as enchanted weapons. The quality of the grips is more important in the practical use of the swords than the ornamental value, and they are noted as being quite big and heavy. They are identical in shape with the only difference being their color. Kanshou, the black Yang sword, is covered in a hexagonal pattern, and Bakuya, the white Yin sword, has less of the shine of a polished metal in its ore than it has the haze of a cloud. Though the story of their creation has survived into the modern day, there is no mention of the kind of swords they were or their shape, and it is only by assumption that they were cast swords common to the time period. The only known description was that Kanshou had a black tortoise shell pattern and Bakuya had a white wave pattern.**

 **They are rather low ranking compared to other Noble Phantasms, but the dual-wielding style, their experience, and their tracing time make them very reliable. The main ability of the swords is their strong bond with each other, which not only allows them to attract each other, but it is also said they will return their owner even if events cause them to be lost. If one is thrown while the other is held, the thrown sword will return to the wielder much like a boomerang. This works well with projection, allowing an already projected sword to identify a new projection as its partner sword. When both are wielded, magic resistance and physical resistance improve, and their rank as both weapons and Noble Phantasms increases. The original versions of the swords that reached the realm of the Gods due to human sacrifice, rather than the imperfect projected versions, also have a strong affinity against monsters, allowing them to easily cut down creatures like the Gorgon form of Medusa and the extradimensional evil god summoned by Caster in a single strike.**

 **[Archer's Bow] - Rank: C+ - Durability: 300/300 ATK: Depends on the Arrow**

 **Description: Archer's Bow is a matte black, western-style straight bow, with a simple design that was constructed to be resistant enough to fire Noble Phantasms. It is a completely original weapon, a projection whose structure and composition is not directly taken from another hero's bow. Their accuracy is spot-on, and their power is still great enough to bring down houses with a small barrage released in quick succession. Releasing over a dozen arrows at once, they are accurately fired at the opponent whether as a sneak attack or support for another.**

 **[Caladbolg II] - Rank: A- (when turned into a Broken Phantasm) - Durability: 10/10 - ATK: 7500**

 **Description: Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword is a modified version of the original Caladbolg using Reinforcement. It was meant to be used as an arrow rather than a sword, with the improvements aimed to make use of it as an A-rank Broken Phantasm. Chant "Caladbolg" to activate it. When utilized as a close-combat weapon, it's meant to be thrust to pierce the opponent.**

 **The original is the demonic sword possessed by the former King of Ulster,** **Fergus mac Róich in the Celtic Mythology. The former King of Ulster and foster-father of Cú Chulainn,** **he is tricked out of the kingship and betrayed by Conchobar mac Nessa, and becomes the ally and lover of Conchobar's enemy queen Medb of Connacht, and joins her expedition against Ulster. Fergus then cornered Conchobar and was finally able to kill him but was prevented from killing Conchobar, and was said to have redirected his rage over it upon three hills, using Caladbolg to blast the tops cleanly off them.** **It is the natural enemy of Cú Chulainn due to him having geas that makes it his duty to be defeated once by the sword so long as it is wielded by someone who is Ulster-born. There is a theory that Caladbolg is the same as Caledfwlch of Welsh Mythology, thus making Caladbolg a prototype of Excalibur.**

Whew, I'm all done. I've made [Caladbolg II] fifteen times and then started to promptly put them in my inventory but man, tracing [Caladbolg II] back and forth was hard if not stressful because it takes a lot of my mana just by tracing them, still worth it though. Although, Kanshou and Bakuya is going to be a great weapon for me to use, because it will enable me to practice in two-handed weapons and maybe create some skills along the way. The one that is going to take a long time to master though is the [Archer's Bow] that I've got right here. Not only that I suck at aiming, I also hate Archery because of my parents, always making me to hunt deer with just a bow, why don't they give me a Hunting Rifle when I was little!? It would save a lot of time!

Anyways! All I need right now is armor and gear. Maybe I should get EMIYA's set? That would be good, but I wouldn't look good at it. Hmm… I should decide about that later, gear though… gear is going to be hard to gather. I think I can create gears but I haven't done that yet, so hmm… What should I do now?

Everything that I'm trying to think up at that moment was rudely interrupted as I saw a black door appear right beside me. The black door then proceeds to suck me in to the abyss. I then landed down on my feet, now being surrounded by a pitch-black setting. As I was looking around, I noticed that there's a table and a laptop right in front of me. I proceeded to go towards the laptop then I opened the laptop, in which I was greeted by a pop up alert.

 **Ding***

 **Hello and welcome to the Multiverse! You now have the power to travel to other worlds! That means that you now have the power to either save the world you're currently in or destroy it!**

 **Here are the worlds in which you can pick, but remember that some worlds or as those who call it "Timelines" of the world would not be the same. It means that you're presence in the world you're currently in will be changed, For example: When some people that should be dead are alive and those or should be alive are dead. You may come back to the world that you have previously chosen again after you've finished the "Timeline" of that world, whether it would be a good ending or a bad ending. Remember that there are some beings that will be appearing in the world you're currently in that supposedly belongs to a different world. It is your Job to make sure that those beings are either destroyed or to return them to their world. You can either bring them along with you or you can return them to their original world.**

 **Highschool DxD**

 **Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**

 **Sword Art Online**

 **RWBY**

 **Naruto**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **One Piece**

 **Fate Series**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Mondaijitachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru sou desu yo?**

...Umm, what? Then that means…. OH YEAH! That means that I have the power Cross-Dimension Traveling! Good thing that I know most of these worlds, but still… that's really amazing…

I just slapped myself instinctively without though. Ok, yeah, that DEFINITELY calmed me down. Now what world should I pick?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Character Name:** Roland L. Ross

 **Alignment:** Neutral

 **LVL:** 7 **EXP:** 16%

 **Profession** : The Gamer

 **Title** : None

 **Fame** : None

 **HP** : 170/100 **Regen** : 7 per hour

 **MP** : 170/100 **Regen** : 14 per minute

 **STR: 10** **(1)**

 **END: 10**

 **AGI: 10 (1)**

 **INT: 10 (10)**

 **WIS: 10 (11)**

 **MAG: 10 (5)**

 **LUCK: 10**

 **Point:** 21

 **Money:** 5000

 **Skills Lists:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] – Passive –**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological and Mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive –**

 **Variants: [Mostly normal body] [Locked]**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from Damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

 **[Fiction Adaption] – Passive –**

 **Description: This ability allows you to adopt Fictional Knowledge and Skills to your life and use them as if they were the 'truth'.**

 **[Observe] – Active – LVL: 10/100 EXP: 10% MP Cost: 1**

 **Description: A Skill to observe Objects, Situations, and Beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the Skill, the greater the Data obtained. The greater the amount of Knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At Level 10, the Skills comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

 **[CG EMIYA Stance] – Passive – LVL: 35/100 EXP: 21%**

 **Description: A stance which deliberately creates many openings. False openings are created for the sake of parrying or dodging blows to those very openings. Main purpose of stance is for use in combat against opponents stronger than one self.**

 **When taking this stance, you receive the following bonuses:**

 **Increase in AGI and STR by 15% when parrying.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses when you're taking or you're not taking this stance: +5 in WIS and INT**

 **[Eye of the Mind] – Passive – LVL: MAX EXP: 100%**

 **Description: A heightened capability for Observation, refined through experience. Allows for calm analysis in danger. Effects improve as Skill Level, Battle Experience, Intelligence and Wisdom increase.**

 **[Structural Grasp] – Active – LVL: 90/100 EXP: 21% MP Cost: 3**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows the user to analyze the contents, structure and purpose of the item. As the level increase, more information can be gathered and at a quicker rate.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG and INT by 1**

 **[Mana Usage] – Passive - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The Ability to freely use mana, control increase with INT and skill level by 20%. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Reinforcement] – Active - LVL: 85/100 EXP: 91% MP Cost: 5**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows the Strengthening of the composition of the materials that make up an object to its fullest.**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of Reinforced object: 27.75% per Hour**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Alternation] – Active - LVL: 54/100 EXP: 79% MP Cost: 3**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows to alter the qualities and shape of the Object. Permanent Alteration changes the Physical Structure and temporary alterations adds a quality to the object.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Gradation Air] – Active - LVL: 36/100 EXP: 14% MP Cost: 3**

 **Description: A Magecraft that allows the materialization of an object in accordance to the Caster's imagination through Mana. Like its name, the object will eventually fade away to nothing, where 'Air' is an allusion to 'Nothing'. Greater Consistency = Greater Strength and Duration.**

 **Basic Duration of the Projection: 72 Hours**

 **Basic Strength of the Projection: 34%**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in INT by 1**

 **[Tracing] – Active - LVL: 52/100 EXP: 41% MP Cost: 10**

 **Description: Emiya Shirou's self-created Magecraft that allows the materialization of an object through the use of Seven Steps to completely replicate everything from the concept of its creations to the entirety of its existence. Tracing speed increases with Skill Level and INT.**

 **Duration of the Traced Object: Varies**

 **Strength of the Traced Object: 152% unless there is a lack of information or materials that cannot be recreated.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in INT by 1**

 **[Mana Infusion] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Infuses Mana into an Object, increasing its power or to store power within it for later use.**

 **Current Max rate of Infusion: 50 Mana per second**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this Skill:**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Sword Mastery] – Passive – LVL: 31/100 EXP: 23%**

 **Description: A Skill that allows the user to freely wield Swords. Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of Swords.**

 **Increase in Damage when using Swords by 62%**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this skill:**

 **Increase in STR and AGI by 1**

 **[ID Create] – Active - LVL: 2/100 EXP: 50% MP Cost: 100**

 **Description: A Skill to create and Instant Dungeon. You can bring others to join you if you wish to do so yourself.**

 **Current Dungeons Available: Zombies**

 **[ID Escape] – Active - LVL: 1/100 EXP: 20% MP Cost: 100**

 **Description: A skill used to escape an Instant Dungeon, but when a Boss Type character appears, you cannot escape until the Boss in the Instant Dungeon is defeated.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Hello guys! So… I've decided to make another fanfic. Now, don't get me wrong! This fanfic has a LOT of inspiration behind, mainly from the Gamer's fanfiction that I've been reading from this past week. Still, this is going to be my first time attempt of me, trying to make a Gamer's fanfiction, so… yeah.

And the Changing Fate that I've suddenly stopped writing? Yeah, that's on Hiatus for now.

By the way, here are some fanfictions that I've been reading during the past week and basically given me the inspiration to write this fanfiction in the first place.

 **This Is My Life As The Gamer!** **By:** **ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic**

 **Issei's Gamer Life was harder than he expected** **By:** **NickTheHun**

 **Percy Jackson and the Game** **By:** **I'mjusttryingtofindmyway**

 **Uzumaki Naruto: Dawn of the Gamer** **By:** **Legend of the Kyuubi**

 **The Games We Play** **By:** **rgm0005**

 **The Gamer of Konoha** **By:** **Slender's Father**

 **Strange Gameplay for a Ninja** **By:** **Champygnakx**

 **Just Another Gamer** **By:** **Harutora75**

 **Naruto:the game v2** **By:** **valkireon**

 **A New Player** **By:** **Jin Mo-ri**

Hope you have good day, guys! Read, Review and Follow if you have the time.


	2. Life 2: Big Changer

**Disclaimer:** I own literally nothing except for my OC. This is a merely a fanfic for my enjoyment.

Cross-overs from various Games, Books, Anime, Manga and Movies. Mostly Anime, Games and Manga's only.

The characters that you see in this fanfic belongs to their respected authors and owners.

" **Active Skill name or Magic spell"**

' **Active Skill name or Magic spell in thought'**

" _ **Activation Phrase"**_

' _ **Activation Phrase in thought'**_

'Thought'

"Speech"

*Time*

 ***Noise***

 **Gaia/Gamer System talking**

 **[Skill Name] – Passive or Active – Lvl.1/100 – EXP: 0% - MP cost: none**

 **Description: Info on Skill**

 **[Item Name] – Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable – ATK: 0 to 50000**

 **Description: Info on Item**

 **[Title] – Info**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Hmm… What should I do? There are 10 worlds that's currently available to me, right now. The world's I really want to visit is Highschool DxD, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei and One Piece. I know DxD because my friends recommended it to me last year, and boy, the DxD world is really interesting. Aside from the fact that Issei is a really big pervert, the world has some interesting factions, I wonder if I can interact with the other gods, especially with the Hero Faction, that is going to be an interesting scenario if I meet them. Next is Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei and this world basically combines Magic and Science together. Also, interesting weapons which I would like to get a hold on. And then One Piece, the reason why I want to go to this world is because of Ace. I'm a big fan of him, and I almost cried when I saw Ace died in Luffy's arm. So sad.

…

…

…

Ok then! I've decided that I want to go to Highschool DxD! I then pressed the red label that has the name of the world that I'm going on.

 **You have chosen the Highschool DxD World! Have fun!**

Immediately after I've pressed that label, the black door appeared behind and then started to suck me towards it.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

This is not really one of my best moments. I really wish that there are some other ways to travel to other worlds, not by SUCKING ME to a black door!

…

You know, one of things that I want in my life is to Skydive, yeah you heard me, I want to Skydive, and the thing is that I'm currently doing a Skydive right now, which is another thing that is going to be removed from my bucket list. The problem now is that I'm currently facing right now though, is that the black door decided to just pluck me into the sky and then let me fall down towards my doom.

…I'm really hating that black door right now.

As I was continuing to fall down, and practically screaming, my [Gamer's Mind] kicks in and I was able to calm down, thank god for the [Gamer's Mind], I really love it. Being halfway through falling straight down to the ground, I focused on using [Reinforcement] on my right hand, preparing it for landing. Then, a big BOOM was sent to the ground, practically me creating a mini earthquake around my surroundings.

"Whew, good thing that I used [Reinforcement] before I landed using my body, don't want to damage now, do we?" I mumbled to myself. I really don't want to use [Reinforcement] as a way to make my body a parachute! Although, I really want to experiment on that, but I'm going to do it later.

As I was busy dusting off my clothes, I received a pop up window that is in front of me.

 **Welcome to the Highschool DxD World! You need to remember though, that you're entire presence here and the decisions that you're going to making can affect the entire "Timeline" of this world. You shall be in this world for a very long until you have the power to travel through other worlds or until I intervene! Since this is the first time that you're travelling through another world, I shall give you two gifts that is going to be useful in your endeavors. I wish that you can survive on this world! Remember, since that your decisions here is going to be affecting this world, either new allies will appear to help you or new enemies will appear that are out there to kill you! Good Luck!**

...is this Gaia? Because I cannot help but feel that these 'Gifts' that she gave me are going to be some overpowered skills or even a set. I just sighed and decided to press the blue window that has the word 'Gift' on it. Huh, I've gotten [Emperor of Swords] and [Master of Magic]. I pressed on the [King of Swords] first and then I was surprised at the Title that I was given.

 **[Emperor of Swords] – "Thy have awaken as I, the Emperor of Swords, make thy presence to the known world." When using this title, you gain + 250 Attack Damage increase when using swords. It also maxes out Skills that has relationship with Swordsmanship either when using this Title or when you're not.**

Yes! This title is so useful! And it also maxes out the Skills that has the relationship with my swordsmanship! That's awesome! I was then at that point, jumping around like a dog with a treat from my master. The people just looked at me like I was some weirdo, or I was crazy person. Ouch, my reputation already getting beaten, badly. I composed myself and then decided to go to a secluded area where no one would notice me. I then headed out to a park and then opened the second 'Gift' that I've got.

 **You have opened the gift: [Master of Magic]**

 **These are the Skills that have been given to you:**

 **[Mastery of Ancient Magic] – Passive – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The Skill has the ability to distort Reality itself. Ancient Magic is rare because it was deemed forbidden, it was also dangerous because of the risks that comes along with using it. Because of this, Ancient Magic Users often fails to use their powerful spells and then eventually, they kill themselves.**

 **Spell Strength Bonus: 15 x Level%**

 **Spell Control Ability Bonus: 15 x Level%**

 **Spell Success Cast Rate Bonus: 5 x Level%**

 **This Skill is unlocked for users is that can use highly, dangerous Ancient Magic. It is similar to other magic skills but it has the option to increase the rate of spells succeeding, and not blowing up on your face. As the Skill increase, the strength of the spell that you're going to use increases and the user's ability to control the spell is also increase. When this Skill reaches Level 50, it is possible to distort Reality itself using the spells directly.**

 **[Mastery of the Elements] – Passive – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skills has the ability to master all of the Elements. You can create spells or imitate ones that has relationship with the Elements. The Ultimate ability in magic that was lost long ago. As the Skill increase in Level, you can manipulate the Elements more efficiently and you're resistance to Elemental Attacks will increase as well.**

 **Increases Elemental Damage: 10 x Level%**

 **Increases Elemental Resistance by Level of Skill%**

 **This Skill is unique to those who has the ambition to master all of the Elements. It is required to have complete mastery in several Elements at once. The Skill affects the amount of Damage the character does which spells that have an Element to it and it also increases the resistance to all Elements. This effect also stems to the resistance of all types of magic as well as the combined resistance to all Elements that results in the overall resistance to Magic.**

 **[Control of Magic] – Passive – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skills allows you to manipulate and control magic more easily. It does not affect the speed of the Magic's Regeneration, but it'll increase your ability to control it properly. As this Skill increase, you will be able to control the Range and Trajectory of your magic more easily.**

 **Increases Success Rates of all Spells hitting the Target%**

 **Reduces chances of the Spell failing by Level%**

 **Another Skill that all Magic Users will get eventually. It allows the character to use and control more complex magic spells. As the Skill increase in Level, the character is able to wield more powerful magic spells. When this Skill reaches Level 50, you are able to fully control magic spells that you were supposedly unable to control before.**

 **[Meditation] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill allows you to regain your Mana by focusing on oneself.**

 **Regains 25 x Level% Mana per minute.**

 **Reduces Damage Taken when mediating by ½ when you have reached Level 50.**

 **Exclusive only to the Magic Classes. Allows the character to rapidly regain Mana by focusing on yourself and ignoring everything around you. This Skill isn't useful for those who doesn't have enough Mana and it's even less useful for those who can absorb Mana.**

 **[Mana Absorption] – Passive – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill has the ability to use the force of the energy and everything around you as a fuel. This Skill does not require direct contact and the range cannot be controlled. As the Skill increases, the power of the Mana Absorption and its strength increases.**

 **Absorbs (Level) Mana per second passively**

 **Range: 10 x Level% Meters**

 **Reduce Mana Absorption to Allies by 20% when Level reached 50**

 **Reduce Mana Absorption to Allies by 50% when Level reached 80**

 **This Skill is unable to be controlled and is very powerful when used correctly. As such, this Skill is perfect for mages that wants to go solo while being the bane in a party. There is no way of effectively levelling this Skill Up due to the fact that you cannot control it. It is able to be fully controlled after reaching it at Max Level.**

 **[Mana Shield] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill has the ability to create a Shell to protect the user from all harm whether if it's big or small. Also known as a Borg in some places, Magicians of the Past often used this in battle to protect themselves from physical and magical attacks. Only one Shell can be produced at the time, but as the Skill Levels Up, the number of Shells produced and the strength of each shell will increase.**

 **Cost: 100 Mana per Shield**

 **Shield Health per use: 100 + 250 x Level% Increase**

 **Number of Shields that can be created at the same time: 1 x Level%**

 **Reduce Damage on Shield by Level%**

 **Able to supply Mana Shields with Mana to increase its Health and Defense**

 **Cost half as much to cast once the character's level reached 50**

 **Damage to the Shield is reduced by half once the character's level reached 50**

 **The Mana Shield is fragile and yet durable at the same time. There is two ways of Leveling this Skill Up. The first is to cast the spell and the second is to let the Shield get destroyed. The Shield is also transparent and is also quite flexible as well in terms of its shape. Another feature of the Mana Shield is the fact that it can withstand more damage than its 'Health' before breaking. When the Skill reaches Level 50, the user is able to sustain one Shield in exchange of directly taking damage to Mana. However, the amount of damage the Shield takes dramatically decreases.**

 **[Magic of Creation] – Passive – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill has the power to rival the gods themselves. To create matter, it requires energy. This comes from any sources of Life in exchange to bypass the laws that was set at the beginning of Time. Anything can be created as long as there is enough Energy or Mana to make it. The strength of the object made and the length at which it lasts will increase with the Level.**

 **Mana used per square Meter: 1000**

 **Items have half durability of the Original when reaching Level 50**

 **Items have full durability of the Original when reaching Level 80**

 **Mana usage reduced in half when reaching Max Level**

 **This Skill allows the user to create anything and everything as long as they have enough mana to create it. The created product is inferior to the ones that are made without the skill in terms of Damage and Durability and it has a time limit on its usage. When this Skill reaches Level 50, the product of these skill will no longer be inferior in quality and the time limit is removed.**

 **[Mana Negation] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill allows the user to negate partly the use of Mana in an area around you. In this state, Mana cannot be used at all which includes the use of Magic, Magic Items or Skills that uses Mana.**

 **Negate Mana Amount: 10 + Level%**

 **Range: 1 x Level Meter**

 **Mana Cost: 100 MP per second**

 **Once this Skill has reached Level 50, you gain the following bonuses:**

 **Magic only takes ½ of what it originally cost**

 **Able to negate 50% more Mana in an area**

 **Passively able to negate 20% of Magical attacks**

 **An anti-magic Skill. While the Mana does not disappear due to this Skill, it does however render the user unable to use spells while this is active. The Range and Power of this Skill is dependent on its Level.**

 **[Soul Scan] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill has the ability to see the raw essence of all Creation. With this Skill, you will be able to sense the presence of others at will.**

 **Range: 3 x Level% Meters**

 **Able to sense uncommon and rare souls in an area**

 **Able to sense non-living beings in an area**

 **Able to sense soulless beings by focusing when reaching Max Level**

 **This skill is a unique case since it changes the way you look at things that has relationships with the Soul. While this Skill is used mainly to scout out Enemies, it can also be used to search for things to do not exist in the Physical World such as Spirits. Lost Souls may also come to your guidance.**

 **[Mana Channeling] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill has the power to manipulate Mana in a finer way. With this Skill, using Mana will become easier as well as spells having less Mana requirements in order to cast.**

 **Prevents Mana from leaking from the Body (Mana Regeneration + 5 x Level %)**

 **Rotation of Mana in the Body (Mana Regeneration + 10 Level%, Mana Control + 10 x Level %)**

 **Able to gather Mana in some parts of the Body (Attack and Defense + 5 x Level %)**

 **[Magic of Flight] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill has the power to let you fly freely in the Air. Using several complicated formulas to set the Skill up, Flight is possible. Using Flight Magic however requires a large amount of Mana to sustain the Flight and thus using other spells at the same time is highly difficult.**

 **Mana Cost: 100 MP per second**

 **Easier usage of Flight Magic when Level has reached 50**

 **Magic only takes ½ of what it originally costs**

 **A type of Magic that Advance Magicians use. This Skill is highly complicated it being a 6-circle spell. However, there are some beings that naturally get this Skill either way. The method of Flight is up to the user as well which makes the Skill highly flexible, but it still has some issues while sustaining this Skill for a long period of time. The Skill can take on many forms, the most common of which is the use of Broom or a long staff that allows the user to sit on it to fly. Other forms may include the usage of Wings or other objects to allow the user to fly about.**

 **[Poison Purging] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Through skillful manipulation of the body, you are able to eject harmful substances from your body. Though a bit unsightly, its effect is instant however you are vulnerable in this state.**

 **Time to purge the Poison: 5 Minutes – 1 second x Level%**

 **Poison Resistance: 5 + 1 x Level%**

 **Reduces time to purge out the poison from the body by 3 Minutes once Level has reached 50**

 **Reduces time to purge out the poison from the body instantly once Level has reached 90**

 **Its main use is to circulate the poison at one point of the body so it can be easily disposed of. However, this circulation can also temporarily increase the lethality of the poison and as a result, it also increase the poison resistance in the body. The speed in which the poison is purged from the body is dependent on the Skill's Level.**

 **[Battle Aura] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill can create an Aura that is used for battle. It can be used for both Offense and Defense and is also proportional to the amount of Fighting Spirit or related stats you have. It can be also used to intimidate enemies.**

 **The density of the Aura can be manipulated when activated to Defense, Offense or to Intimidate.**

 **Passive Effects:**

 **Defense Increase by: 5% + 1 x Level%**

 **Speed Increase by: 5% + 1 x Level%**

 **Attack Increase by: 5% + 1 x Level%**

 **Fighting Spirit Increase by: 10% + 1 x Level%**

 **Active Effects:**

 **Defense Increase by: 15% + 3 x Level%**

 **Speed Increase by: 15% + 3 x Level%**

 **Attack Increase by: 15% + 3 x Level%**

 **Fighting Spirit Increase by: 20% + 3 x Level%**

 **When Skill has reached Level 50: +50% on both Passive and Active**

 **When Skill has reached Level 70: +75% on both Passive and Active**

 **A powerful spell in which it uses Aura, the hidden Life essence of the body. Even while not active, this Skill will increase the abilities of the body as the aura is strengthening it internally. When Active however, its effects are more apparent with the Aura coming outside the body to externally strengthen it. The Aura, in some cases can also be used for as a Defense or as another layer of Defense but strong attacks can break through it easily.**

 **[Presence Concealment] – Active –**

 **Description: This Skill has the ability to fade yourself into the background, making it harder for people to detect you.**

 **Presence is reduced to near Zero**

 **Unable to use Devastating Attacks**

 **Critical Hits will be more powerful by +25%**

 **Able to move around people more easily**

 **[Recovery Burst] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This is a burst of regeneration energy surging throughout the body. Most wounds will naturally heal in this state, though it will cause extreme pain to the user. Along with this healing, status debuffs will be removed and Mana will regenerate at a high speed**

 **Increase Mana Regeneration by 50 + 10 x Level%**

 **Wounds will heal more quickly**

 **At Level 20, Wounds will heal more extremely fast**

 **At Level 50, Wounds will heal instantly**

 **Body's natural healing rate will be increased**

 **This Skill will activate immediately when HP or MP is near 20%**

 **[Mental Acceleration] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill increases the mental speed in which the brain works at. In this state, time will seem to slow down as the body adapts to it as well as the processing speed and thinking speed will increase as well. However, in exchange, the mind is heavily restricted in this state, resulting in extreme mental exhaustion when used. Some effects includes extreme headaches or in worst case, blacking out.**

 **Control in Body and Magic will be increase when in this state**

 **Time will slow down in this state:**

 **By Level 20: 25%**

 **By Level 40: 50%**

 **By Level 60: 75%**

 **By Max Level: You can freely increase it up to 1% - 500%**

 **Speed in which the Body can move as well as the speed of casting spell will be increased**

 **Able to manipulate the strength of this Skill at Max Level**

 **[Aura Channeling] – Active – LVL: 1/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This Skill has the ability to regulate and manipulate the Aura in your Body with fine detail. Using this Skill, the Aura in your body will become more efficient in both Speed and Strength.**

 **These are some properties that can be unlocked via special means:**

 **Aura can be leaked out intentionally (Stamina Regeneration + 5 x Level %)**

 **You can rotate the Aura in your body (Stamina Regeneration + 10 x Level %, Aura Control + 10 x Level %)**

 **You are able to gather Aura in some parts of your body (Attack and Defense + 10 x Level %)**

This are some OP Skills. Good thing that I have self-control because I would be jumping down on a building right now to test the [Magic of Flight] that I've got. I then get off as to where I'm sitting and I was greeted by a blue window box.

 **So, did you enjoy you Gifts? I really, really thought about that for a very, very long time, you know? Also, since that you're going to be in this World for a very long time, I've decided to open up a shop in which you can buy your everyday needs! It also includes weapons, armors, gears, spells and everything that you like! You can also come here through a spell in which I've prepared to you by the time you've found a home, it also mean that we can talk face-to-face! Isn't that fun! Anyway, since that you're going to be busy, I will contact you again when the time comes. So again, Good Luck!**

Huh, didn't know that the one who gave this power also has a really childlike manner, that's fun. I swiped away the blue window box and started to look around. I then used [Soul Scan] to see if anyone has followed me, no one's here. That's good. I then decided to check my Status.

 **Character Name:** Roland L. Ross

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **LVL:** 7 **EXP:** 16%

 **Profession** : The Gamer / Master of Magic

 **Title** : **[Emperor of Swords]** – "Thy have awaken as I, the Emperor of Swords, make thy presence to the known world." When using this title, you gain + 250 Attack Damage increase when using swords. It also maxes out Skills that has relationship with Swordsmanship either when using this Title or when you're not.

 **Fame** : None

 **HP** : 170/170 **Regen** : 7 per hour

 **MP** : 17000/17000 **Regen** : 140 per minute

 **STR: 10** **(1)**

 **END: 10**

 **AGI: 10 (1)**

 **INT: 10 (110)**

 **WIS: 10 (110)**

 **MAG: 10 (105)**

 **LUCK: 10**

 **Point:** 21

 **Money:** 5000

Uwah, that's a big boost in Mana… And the Skill, man, the Skills are so overpowered. Also, the Title [Emperor of Sword] levels up anything that has relationship with swordsmanship, how cool is that!? What is the reason again that Gaia gave this 'Gifts' in the first place? Oh right, need to survive. That's always important. I take a look at the Skills that I've received once again and was I was just in surprise the whole time, I mean, come on, [Magic of Creation] is just an Overpowered skill even at Level 1, it's still more powerful than some of my Skill that I currently have.

"Well, it looks like that I'm going to need some training for now. Definitely going to do that." I then pointed to the sky. "Just watch me, Gaia! I'm going to be surviving this world! With my power! And yours too!" I then raised my hands to project my favorite Spell. Time to train my body to the MAX!

"ID CREATE!"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Gabriel isn't having the time of her life. Due to the fact that she's currently busy managing her café in Akihabara, she's now being called on by Michael because of a sudden power spike that's currently on Kuon. To say that she's tired would be an understatement, really. Arriving on Heaven with a tired face and a sigh, Gabriel went to her chair, right alongside with Michael on her left, Raphael on her right and Uriel being on her far right. Michael noticed Gabriel's tired face and decided to ask her some questions.

"Gabriel, are you alright? You've been having this expression for the past week." Michael asked. Of course, being the Leader of the Angels is really a hard job to handle, but he couldn't help to notice her sister's face. I mean, he was really concerned for her well-being. Not like Sirzech's level of worry towards her sister, though.

"Michael, I'm fine. Besides, you have to worry about your job here on Heaven. I mean it's stressful to handle everyone's prayers, am I right brother?" Gabriel replied with a clear smile. She really doesn't want to bother her brother that much.

"Hahaha. I guess you're right about that." Michael then looked towards Raphael who has been busy looking through the files that they have on this sudden power spike.

"Raphael, what have you found out about this sudden power spike?" Michael questioned.

Raphael didn't noticed that he was being called until Uriel touched him. Raphael then focused his attention to Uriel, who has touched his wings, and then back to Michael who asked him a question.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that. It's just the fact that this is the first time that I've seen this type of power before." Raphael paused for a moment before continuing. "I mean, it's just that the power rivals that of the Demons of Old, even God himself."

Michael and the other were in shock. This sudden power spike can rival the Demons of Old!? Even God himself?! Whoever this individual is, he's certainly made his presence known towards Heaven.

"I see, have you contacted the Devils and the Fallen Angel about this sudden presence?" Michael asked while at the same time having an expression of worry. Not only that this certain individual can rival the Demons of Old and God himself, that individual's presence alone can change the already high tension between the Devil, Angel and the Fallen Angel.

"I have, and they say that this is the first time that they have seen this kind of power. To think that this presence is more-!" Raphael suddenly stopped talking as he noticed that the entire power spike that they've received is suddenly gone.

"What? What is it?" Uriel asked. He's seen that reaction before. The last time Uriel had seen that reaction is when God died, and he was so shocked that it take him 150 years to recover from his depression before deciding that he should handle the post for the Commander.

"The power… It's gone!" Raphael screamed which surprised the other Seraphs. The power spike just instantly vanished?! That's just impossible!

"This is really a precarious situation." Michael said after he composed himself.

"Brother, what should we do?" Gabriel asked. Never in her life had she expected this kind of predicament.

"…We should observe this situation for now. We will not do anything for now because it may affect the ceasefire that we currently have." Michael replied in which the other Seraphs nodded in return. Michael really didn't think of what was to happen at this meeting. He was just expecting that this meeting is only going to contain Humanity's prayer, not because of this sudden predicament.

Now that he think about it, he really should start believing in the human saying 'Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.'

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cao Cao is just baffled at the report that he received from Georg. The report contains information about the plans that they were going to do in the future, but the interesting part is that in the bottom of the report, there was a sentence that just says " **A POWERFUL PRESENCE COMING FROM A HUMAN"**. Cao Cao was suddenly intrigued at that sentence and decided to ask Georg if the report was true, apparently it was. He then asked Siegfried if he noticed the presence, he just nodded in return.

Cao Cao then checked as to what's currently happening in the world and then it just confirmed the report. Many gods and goddess are asking as to what just happened in the world. The presence just reached every part of the supernatural world starting from Earth, Underworld, Heaven, Valhalla, Mount Olympus and even the Dimensional Gap just to name a few.

'Hmm… this Human's presence is powerful, too powerful. This is an opportunity I won't let by.' Cao Cao thought, He would be really lucky to have this Human's power alongside with the Hero Faction. Besides he already asked himself that if Humans were to stand against gods, then he really should start on investigating this Human.

After all, Heroes are the ones who supposes to triumph in the carnage.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Great Red also known as the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon, and the Dragon of Dragons was suddenly or more descriptively, rudely awaken as a sudden presence woke him up from his slumber.

"So, something or someone just awoke me." Red mumbled then looked towards the presence that was able to wake him in the first place. Since he also represents "Illusions" and "Dreams", he uses this to personally travel to a person's dream whether if this a Devil, Angel and even gods.

Red then noticed that the presence came from a young man, who was wearing a black t-shirt and navy pants, with his hair being color black and then the hair reaching towards his neck, Red decided to delve into the young man's mind. As he was about to do it, the young man suddenly disappeared from his sight which surprised Red but then it turned into a full-blown laughter.

"This is funny! A Human having the power that is comparable to me, just disappeared!" Red laughed then he stopped after he redirected his attention towards the young man's previous location.

"At least I won't be bored now." Red then continued to fly in the Dimension Gap with his interest on the young man.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ophis, the Dragon God known as the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God, was busy planning on how to defeat the Great Red, but then turned her attention towards the presence that she just felt.

Ophis was intrigued to this presence not because it also has the same power as the Great Red, but this presence has so much light, so much so that it could be comparable to her "nothingness". This really interested her.

Ophis then decided to search for this presence but then it suddenly vanished wondering on how he could do that. On her end though, Ophis has now a new goal to do, to find this individual's presence, that and also to get rid of the Great Red.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Hello guys! This is sxeron10 here! And today, I bring you the second chapter! Now, I'm going to be posting this fanfic randomly for now due to the fact that I have school. Don't worry though, because I only have a month of school left before having a summer break, so there's that.

Also, I'm not going to put Roland's Status for now because he's busy training by himself.

Now before I go, I'm going to clear out some of the things that I've written.

So first: We have the Heaven's side. The reason for why I've written about their POV towards Roland's presence is that the moment that he opened the [Master of Magic] that received from Gaia, he received some holy elements as well. In courtesy of Gaia of course.

Secondly: The reason for Cao Cao's appearance. Simply put, it's because he's a human. And even though Roland is powerful, Roland is just a human so that definitely picked Cao Cao's interest.

Thirdly: Great Red's POV. Red is really interested on this sudden presence that he received because he was so bored out of his mind.

And lastly: Ophis's POV. If you don't know the reason as to why I've included Ophis point of view, then I recommend you to read a fanfiction that I like called,

 **High School DxD: Rise of The Solar God** **By: WarriorMan199456**

Trust me, that's a really good fanfiction to read.

So there you guys have it! Hope you have good day, guys! Read, Review Follow and Favorite if you have the time.


	3. Life 3: An Unexpected Encounter

**Hello guys! Its sxeron10 here! And welcome to the third chapter of this fanfic.**

 **So… many people says that my fanfic is basically a copy of** **This Is My Life As The Gamer!** **By: ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic**

 **And you know what? It's a good thing that I've talked to** **ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic** **about this, so there's that.**

 **But, enough about that. I'm going to clear up some things first.**

 **Firstly is that my OC is NOT going to receive a large amount of skills because I don't want to be the guy that has too many skills and then not use them all at the end, so that's why I'm going to focus the Skills that Roland received from Gaia. Even though that I'm going to focus towards the Skills that was given to Roland by Gaia, I'm going add skills here and there.**

 **Secondly: This fanfic is not going to be focusing on my character alone, as you can see on my last chapter, there are POV's from different people. And that means that I will be also focusing on people that's going to be influential in Roland's life in the world of DxD.**

 **And thirdly is that this fanfic is going to be influenced from fanfics that I've read, so be sure to expect that. But don't worry though, I've already planned original plots, so when I say 'Influence', it only means that I will be getting inspiration out of them, so there's that.**

 **Anyways, with that out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own literally nothing except for my OC. This is a merely a fanfic for my enjoyment.

Cross-overs from various Games, Books, Anime, Manga and Movies. Mostly Anime, Games and Manga's only.

The characters that you see in this fanfic belongs to their respected authors and owners.

" **Active Skill name or Magic spell"**

' **Active Skill name or Magic spell in thought'**

" _ **Activation Phrase"**_

' _ **Activation Phrase in thought'**_

"Speech"

'Thought'

*Time*

 ***Noise***

 **Gaia/Gamer System talking**

 **[Skill Name] – Passive or Active – Lvl.1/100 – EXP: 0% - MP cost: none**

 **Description: Info on Skill**

 **[Item Name] – Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable – ATK: 0 to 50000**

 **Description: Info on Item**

 **[Title] – Info**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Whew, that took longer than I expected. I really didn't expected that time flows really different when you're inside a dungeon. For me, I was at the dungeon for 10 hours, but when I returned back to the real world, time only moved for an hour, an HOUR! I trained my body and skills so hard, that I thought that I was fighting for my own life, but enough of that for now. I then started to use [Negate Mana] just to be safe because I don't want to attract the wrong people. I then checked my 'Skills List'.

 **[Gamer's Mind] – Passive –**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive –**

 **Variants: [Mostly normal body] [Locked]**

 **[Fiction Adaption] – Passive –**

 **[Observe] – Active – LVL: 85/100 EXP: 19% MP Cost: 1**

 **[CG EMIYA Stance] – Passive – LVL: MAX EXP: 100%**

 **Increase in AGI and STR by 50% when parrying**

 **[Eye of the Mind] – Passive – LVL: MAX EXP: 100%**

 **[Structural Grasp] – Active – LVL: MAX EXP: 100% MP Cost: 3**

 **[Mana Usage] – Passive - LVL: 51/100 EXP: 70%**

 **[Reinforcement] – Active - LVL: MAX EXP: 100% MP Cost: 5**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of Reinforced object: 30% per Hour**

 **[Alternation] – Active - LVL: 54/100 EXP: 79% MP Cost: 3**

 **[Gradation Air] – Active - LVL: 36/100 EXP: 14% MP Cost: 3**

 **[Tracing] – Active - LVL: MAX EXP: 100% MP Cost: 10**

 **Duration of the Traced Object: Varies**

 **Strength of the Traced Object: 200% unless there is a lack of information or materials that cannot be recreated.**

 **[Mana Infusion] – Active - LVL: 98/100 EXP: 69%**

 **[Sword Mastery] – Passive – LVL: MAX/100 EXP: 100%**

 **[ID Create] – Active - LVL: 25/100 EXP: 50% MP Cost: 100**

 **Current Dungeons Available: Zombies, Ghosts, Vampires, Ogres**

 **[ID Escape] – Active - LVL: 2/100 EXP: 20% MP Cost: 100**

 **[Mastery of Ancient Magic] – Passive – LVL: 41/100 – EXP: 51%**

 **[Mastery of the Elements] – Passive – LVL: 51/100 – EXP: 17%**

 **[Control of Magic] – Passive – LVL: 45/100 – EXP: 10%**

 **[Meditation] – Active – LVL: MAX – EXP: 100%**

 **[Mana Absorption] – Passive – LVL: MAX – EXP: 100%**

 **[Mana Shield] – Active – LVL: 69/100 – EXP: 30%.**

 **[Magic of Creation] – Passive – LVL: 41/100 – EXP: 14%**

 **[Mana Negation] – Active – LVL: MAX – EXP: 100%**

 **[Soul Scan] – Active – LVL: 50/100 – EXP: 50%**

 **[Mana Channeling] – Active – LVL: 37/100 – EXP: 11%**

 **[Poison Purging] – Active – LVL: 21/100 – EXP: 61%**

 **[Battle Aura] – Active – LVL: MAX– EXP: 1000%**

 **[Presence Concealment] – Active –**

 **[Recovery Burst] – Active – LVL: 11/100 – EXP: 37%**

 **[Mental Acceleration] – Active – LVL: 71/100 – EXP: 0%**

 **[Aura Channeling] – Active – LVL: 19/100 – EXP: 16%**

Hmm. This is nice. With my [CG EMIYA Stance] and [Sword Mastery] fully maxed out, I can handle enemies who have some great swordsmanship. Also, there's the fact that I've focused on the skills that was given to me by Gaia, because if I'm going to be handling every, single entity that is much more powerful than me, then I've got to focus on trying to survive.

[Presence Concealment] is really a lifesaver for me. Not only that it allows me to be nearly invisible, it also hides the Mana that I currently have. So that's a plus. Also, regarding with my [Mana Negation], I didn't notice that it can allow my Mana to be on par with a human. (Although, I am a human.)

[Soul Scan] is also another useful skill that I have. It can allow me to scan people within the whole town. The WHOLE TOWN! Which is an understatement really due to the fact that my [Soul Scan] can reach the whole of Japan, if the level reached MAX, according to my estimates. It seems that Gaia really gave some really powerful skills.

And lastly, the most powerful skills that I have. [Mastery of Ancient Magic], [Mastery of the Elements] and [Magic of Creation]. This skills man, this skills are so OP that I'm actually wary about using them. I know that all of them are passive, but the fact that having these powerful Skills within my hands is just, so scary at the same time, thrilling.

I just sighed at the thought. This is really going to be a hectic time for me, huh? Well, I guess that I should start my life here by actually finding a house because I don't want to be stranded here.

 **Ding***

 **By making the decision that you need to find a house, you have gained +2 WIS**

Is this pop up screen trying to piss me off, or is it just me? I just swiped away the pop up screen and then started to look for a house. I looked everywhere, apartments, condominiums and houses that are to be on sale, but the moment that I was near to be buying a house, some random person has already purchased them. Are they serious? Because this is really a cruel joke if you ask me. A really cruel joke.

I sighed at this predicament that I have. Is this divine retribution to what I've done? I haven't done anything wrong, yet. So why am I having the worst luck? I swear that I can just hear Gaia laughing at me right now, with her arms on her stomach trying to barely contain her laughter.

Then with a thunder striking behind the clouds, AKA behind me, a bright idea suddenly come into my mind. Why didn't I think of that before? That would've been so easy to do. That 'bright plan' of mine was to buy the forest that surrounds the abandoned church. Meaning that my 'bright plan' was for me, to buy all of the forest that surrounds the abandoned church, where Raynare and the others hide.

That didn't came into my mind until I've realized that the abandoned church is where Raynare and the others are. I face-palmed at my own inconvenience. But a question came into my mind, who owns the lands that surrounds the abandoned church?

I started my investigation which then ended with a single answer from everybody that I've asked. The ones that owns that land is actually shared, by two familiar people. Rias Gremory and Souna Shitori AKA Sona Sitri.

I only let out another sigh. Why is my life always so difficult in so many way?

I then started to prepare the meeting that I'm going to have with these two Devils. I only wish that there isn't to be wrong with the meeting.

. . . Why did I feel that I've just jinxed myself? Meh, I'm going to be used to it anyways, just wish that this meeting is to be a smooth one.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

I stared at what Akeno gave to me. It's a letter with a red seal on it. That's strange, people these days uses the E-mail to send letters, so why is this letter sent to me? I then started to read the letter that was given to me. Hmm… it seems that someone wants to buy the forest that surrounds the abandoned church that we've just recently been into. I wonder why that this mysterious individual wants to buy the forest? I mean, it's just so suspicious that someone would want to buy the forest after the incident that happened there. I've pretty much bought the entire forest that surrounds it, along with Sona, so that the incident that happened there won't be revealed, so what's the reason that this person wants to buy the whole forest? Is he related with the Church? Or is this person related with the rumored Khaos Brigade?

"Buchou, is there something wrong?" Issei asked. Issei Hyoudou, one of my newest peerage. He has 8 pawns on him and also contains the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, which contains spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig. Even though he's famous in the school for being part of the Perverted Trio, he's really an interesting kouhai. And that's what I like about him. He must have noticed the expression my face.

"No, there's nothing wrong. This letter says that a mysterious individual wants to meet with me." I replied, which Issei didn't take quite well.

"What?! Who is this mysterious individual, Buchou?! I will beat him or her, wait, if it's a female, what should I do?" Issei then retreated back to his seat, thinking about what he said. Hehe, he's really such an interesting Kouhai.

"Issei-sempai, you pervert." Koneko scowled. Toujou Koneko is my rook. One of the best that I can have. After Onii-sama saved her from being executed to death due to her sister's crimes, Onii-sama then passed Koneko to me. Even though her real name is Shirone, she refused to be called by that name anymore. She'd fallen into deep depression, it's a good thing that I've helped her recover from that.

Koneko then stand up and then punched Issei then flew across the room, while using the Rook's power.

"Gah! I didn't say anything wrong!" Issei just flinched at Koneko's deathly stare. She really doesn't take perverts really well. Then, one of my newest peerage started healed him.

"Issei-san! Are you alright?" Asia asked. Asia Argento, a former Holy Maiden and now a Reincarnated Devil, which is ironic considering the fact that she's the reason why the incident at the church happened.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Still though, Koneko's punch feels like a rocket punch." Issei groaned while being healed by Asia's Twilight Healing. Issei then stand up and then returned to his seat.

"Ara Ara Ufufufu, it's because she's has the Rook's power. I thought that we've discussed about this earlier, Issei-kun." Akeno chuckled. Akeno Himejima. The Queen of my peerage. Before Akeno was to be killed by her Great-Uncle due to her lineage of being a half-human and half-fallen angel, me and my father's bishop, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, decided to appear and talked to Akeno's relatives under two conditions: first is that Akeno is to never enter Himejima Clan and the second was that she would stay with me of all times. I agreed to it and decided to teach her about being a lady and also at the same time, becoming my best-friend. I would never regret that moment.

"Yes! I remember it clearly now!" Issei instantly replied due to the fact that Akeno was chuckling darkly. Is she thinking about Issei being put in a bondage?

"Buchou, why's your face reddening?" Kiba said as he noticed my blushing face. Kiba Yuuto, one of my knights in my peerage. He's originally a nameless orphan taken by the Church and was chosen to be a part of the Holy Sword Project until the bastard Valper Galilei decided to kill him and his friends. As I noticed him, with his life barely hanging on, I revived him by using the Knight piece that I have. He was trained under Okita Souji and was at first difficult to interact with, but when an incident happened that lead him to be confronting a stray devil and him being saved by his sword master, he opened up to me and then I give him the name 'Yuuto Kiba'.

"N-nothing! There's no reason to it!" I stuttered with my face still being red. Akeno noticed this and decided to torment me.

"Ara Ara, Buchou, are you thinking about what I've said to Issei?" Akeno teased. It's seems that she noticed my reaction towards Issei. I really need to be more like Koneko.

"L-let's stop talking about this, alright?" I politely asked Akeno. She's really hard to handle when talking this kinds of stuff.

"Ok then, Buchou." Akeno then started to prepare tea. Whew, I thought that was going to be taking longer than I expected.

"Going back to the letter that I've received, it says here that this mysterious individual wants to meet with me and Sona." I said, redirecting their attention towards the situation at hand.

"Why does this mysterious individual also want to meet with the _Seitokaichou_? What's the _Seitokaichou_ involvement to all of this?" Issei asked.

"Because this mysterious individual wants to buy the forest that surrounds the abandoned church that we recently went through. Also, Sona and I bought the forest so that everything that we did there will not be revealed." I replied. Then, all of my peerage stared to me.

"Buchou, is this person related to the Church?" Kiba asked with a serious face. If this person is indeed related to the Church, then we're going to have a lot of trouble. It may also increase the tension that was already brewing between the Angels, Demons and Fallen Angels.

"I don't know, all that I DO know of is that this person wants the whole Student Council and us to be present in this meeting." I stated.

"But why does this person wants all of us to be present, especially with the Student Council on tow?" Issei asked while at the same time confused.

"It's probably because this person knows what happened at the abandoned church." Akeno replied. She then started to distribute the teas with cakes towards the other members.

"If that's the case, then this person has definitely stepped on a landmine." Kiba answered with a chuckle.

"Definitely, if this person is related to the Church or knows the incident that happened at the church, then we're in big trouble." I returned the letter back to Akeno and then started to walk towards the door.

"Buchou? Where are you going?" Issei asked. I smiled at him.

"I'm just going to ask some questions." I started to walk towards the Student Council's Room. I just hope that they have more answers than I do.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

I just stared towards the door in which Buchou left. My mind started to process what to do. Shouldn't we follow Buchou because we're on her peerage? I turned around to look for the other members, but they we're just gone. What?

"Huh? Where are they?" I then looked towards Asia. Whew, good thing she's still there.

"Akeno-sempai immediately followed Rias-sempai when she walked through the door while Kiba-san and Koneko-chan teleported." Asia replied. Huh, I think that they teleported due to the fact that I have a low supply of magic running through my body.

"Well then, Asia." I then stand up and then reached my hands towards Asia. "Shall we follow Buchou?"

"Hai, Issei-san!" Asia replied with a cheerful smile. It's a good thing that we saved her through that incident. I would never allow her to suffer again. And to think that this cheerful smile survived that incident (with the help of Buchou's Evil Piece) is really a miracle, especially me. She doesn't even know how to properly eat a hamburger when I first gave it to her.

Asia and I then started to walk towards the Student Council's Room. I cannot help but notice to hear the whispers about me and Asia as we walked towards the room.

"Oh my god, look at that pervert. He's hanging around with that exchange student." One student said.

"Who does he think he is?! Hanging around with that cute foreign exchange student!?" A male student whispered but with a growl.

"Issei! To think that you've already stole Asia-tan! We won't forgive you!" That's clear Matsuda and Motohama. Their glare can really pierce through.

Even though that I tried to stop glaring to Asia, I can't help but notice that Asia is indeed beautiful, in its own right. What? Even though that I treat Asia as a little sister, I still have my libido, damn it.

"Issei-san? What's wrong?" Asia asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, nothing. Hahaha…" I awkwardly replied. Dear Maou, why is my Kingdom so hard to control? Go away for now, perverted thoughts! I don't want to taint Asia with my perverseness!

As I was having an internal tug-of-war in my brain, we've arrived on the front of the Student Council's room. As I opened the doors of the room, I can see that all of the members of the Occult Research Club alongside with the members of the Student Council. Also, every single people here is a devil. There's no mistaking that.

"Ah, it seems that you've arrived, Issei-kun." Buchou said. Then I looked towards the Seitokaichou. Souna Shitori is the Kuon Academy's Student Council President and also one of the 'Onee-samas' of this school. With her asset being a B77-W57-H83 cm, according to my calculations, she's an incredibly beautiful person, alongside with Buchou and Akeno-san.

As I looked around, I've taken a good look at the peerage that the Seitokaichou has, there were 7 of them, six girls and only one guy. That guy must be pretty lucky that he's the only guy there. Damn bastard.

"I believe that this is the first time that both of our Peerages met." Sona then moved her pawn piece towards Buchou's king's piece.

"Checkmate, Rias." Sona declared, leaving the Buchou to glare at the Seitokaichou.

"Issei, Asia, this is Souna Shitori, her real name is-"Buchou stopped talking as the Seitokaichou raised her hands, stopping her.

"Sona Sitri, my real name is Sona Sitri." Sona-san then pointed towards her peerage. "And this is my peerage."

The only guy that was on her peerage introduced himself "Hi, my name's Genshirou Saji. Nice to meet you. I'm a pawn."

Oh, so he's a pawn, just like me! This is great! I finally have my own bro! I rushed towards him and then raised my hands towards his.

"You're also a pawn? Awesome man!" I gleefully said. Saji then slapped my hands and huffed.

"You're a disgrace to every single pawn out there." Saji remarked. Why this fellow is getting to my nerves. "You're not even qualified as a pawn! Such a disgrace."

"Huh?! What did you say to me, you bastard?" I threatened him, he just ignored my comment.

"I was revived with 4 Pawns! So don't be surprised if I'm more powerful than you!" Really? Only 4? Wow, this guy suck.

"Well, I was revived with 8 Pawns! Take that!" I declared with my pride on my back. He was shocked about this. Heh.

"What?! You were revived with 8 Pawns?! I don't believe it." Saji replied, afterwards Sona intervened.

"It's true, Rias used her 8 Pawns to Issei." Sona said. Saji was then shocked by this news.

"What?! So this guy have more Pawns than me?!" Saji exclaimed. Heh, sucks to be you.

"Yeah, that's right! What are you gonna do about it?" I taunted, we then stared. I really want to punch this guy now.

"U-um, Issei-san, Are you alright?" Asia asked. Saji then strode towards Asia.

"Hi! My name's Genshirou Saji. Nice to meet you." The bastard then raised to his hands towards Asia, I intervened.

"Hello, my name's Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you, you bastard." I gripped his hand, trying to crush it. He replied back.

"I know, you dumb idiot." Saji remarked back. Buchou and Sona-san just sighed at us.

"So Rias, pertaining to the letter that we've both got." This gotten my attention and I immediately let go of Saji's prying hand.

"Yes. It seems that this mysterious individual want's to meet with us. On the school, 2 days from now." Buchou replied.

"But why does this person wants to buy the entire forest? It just doesn't make sense." Sona shook her head in resignation.

"I agree, it seems that whatever this person want's with us, then this person is here for something."

"Or someone." Sona added.

"Yeah, or someone. We still don't know if this person is related to the Church or any other factions, but we're going to be meeting up with person at the school." Buchou then turned towards us. "So, be prepared for anything that might happen, alright?"

"Hai, Buchou!" We all replied at the same time. That does get me wondering though. What is this person going to do with the forest? Is this person going to be doing something bad? Does this person has any relationship with us? If so, then who this is person? Whatever the case may be, all that I need to do now is to be prepared.

Because I feel like something bad is going to happen. Really bad.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Why did I get a shiver? Is someone talking about me? Wait, that only works if you sneeze. Anyway, I'm not going to delve into it, due to the fact that I'm currently scouting the entire forest and later, the abandoned church.

I currently do not know what timeline I've landed on. Also, there's the fact that the forest is big, really big. So when you tell me that scouting is easy, boy, it's not. So currently I'm busy scouting the area while also at the same time, finding out which timeline I've landed on. It's harder than expected, but that's to be expected.

I used the letters as a way to convene my message due to the fact that I don't have a computer and I don't know their E-mails, so there's that. By the way, sending the letter was tougher than I imagined. I used [Presence Concealment] to never let myself be noticed, but as soon as I was about to enter the school, I noticed that there was a barrier surrounding it. It seems that it was an alarm of some sorts, so I only send the letter in the most casual way as possible. Shooting an arrow through both rooms.

I managed to do it, but I did not receive a skill on it. Hmm… it seems that I need to use the bow more before I can have a skill that is related to archery. That's sad.

I then set up camp in the forest for now, and I'm to stay here until two days have passed. I just sighed at this. I really hate my unlucky self. Well, at least it gives me free space to practice, so that's a plus.

"Well, time to go training again." I then started cleaned up the camp, but was suddenly interrupted as a burst of magic flew over the entire forest. I looked towards where the burst happened, it was coming towards the North.

I immediately rushed towards it and when I've arrived, all that I can see is a really big crater, the trees that surrounds it are also destroyed. I wondered why did this happen, until I've focused my attention on the center of the crater.

"…What?" I was just surprised as to the one who is at the center of the crater. There's no mistake about it. Wearing a blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey t-shirt and blue slim straight jeans, with his hair being red and also with golden eyes even though he has injuries everywhere, there's really no mistake about it.

"Is that… Emiya Shirou?"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! So what do you guys think? Is it bad? Is it good?

The reason for why I did this is that when I said in chapter 1 that Roland is going to receive new allies, this is one of them. Also, this Shirou is the Fate/Stay Night Shirou, so there's that.

Now, this Shirou is going to be a really powerful one as time goes on, due to the fact that Roland will find ways to make him more powerful. And this Shirou being really determined, this is going to be an interesting scenario.

Also this is Roland stats:

 **Character Name:** Roland L. Ross

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **LVL:** 28 **EXP:** 76%

 **Profession** : The Gamer / Master of Magic

 **Title** : **[Emperor of Swords]** – "Thy have awaken as I, the Emperor of Swords, make thy presence to the known world." When using this title, you gain + 250 Attack Damage increase when using swords. It also maxes out Skills that has relationship with Swordsmanship either when using this Title or when you're not.

 **Fame** : None

 **HP** : 2100/2100 **Regen** : 51 per hour

 **MP** : 17000/17000 **Regen** : 140 per minute

 **STR: 30** **(1)**

 **END: 21**

 **AGI: 65 (1)**

 **INT: 51 (110)**

 **WIS: 75(110)**

 **MAG: 76 (105)**

 **LUCK: 10**

 **Point:** 84

 **Money:** 515432

So there you guys have it! Hope you have good day, guys! Read, Review Follow and Favorite if you have the time.


	4. Life 4: Explanation and Training

**Disclaimer:** I own literally nothing except for my OC. This is a merely a fanfic for my enjoyment.

Cross-overs from various Games, Books, Anime, Manga and Movies. Mostly Anime, Games and Manga's only.

The characters that you see in this fanfic belongs to their respected authors and owners.

" **Active Skill name or Magic spell"**

' **Active Skill name or Magic spell in thought'**

" _ **Activation Phrase"**_

' _ **Activation Phrase in thought'**_

"Speech"

'Thought'

*Time*

 ***Noise***

 **Gaia/Gamer System talking**

 **[Skill Name] – Passive or Active – Lvl.1/100 – EXP: 0% - MP cost: none**

 **Description: Info on Skill**

 **[Item Name] – Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable – ATK: 0 to 50000**

 **Description: Info on Item**

 **[Title] – Info**

* * *

 **(**.)

* * *

Argh, this is going to be complicated. Not only that Emiya Shirou isn't supposed to be here, he's magic is also an unknown entity, although I have the same magic as him. Wait, is this what Gaia mentioned when I'm receiving allies? Dropping them into the sky and then bursting a lot of Magic around the surrounding area? If so, then her action is one of the most ridiculous things that I've ever encountered.

I just sighed at this predicament. Since that I'm the only one here, might as well take care of him. I'm really going to be caution around this, not only that Shirou's magic can have a lot of impact (mine also), this world is full with magical energy, so that may solve Shirou's problem of low magic reserves but that raises the second question; who's Shirou is this?

I mean I can pretty much guess who Shirou is this due to the three routes available on the game. If this Shirou is the Fate/Stay Night one, then he's really going to be pissed due to Excalibur being destroyed and made into seven different ones. Yeah, definitely not going to enjoy that. If this is the Unlimited Blade Works one, then Rin is definitely going to find a way to go to this universe. Definitely. Also last but not the least, is the Fate/Heaven Feels one. If this Shirou is from that world, then this Shirou is going to be a tough one to handle, especially when he has Third Magic. Definitely not going to think about that. Nope.

I heaved another sigh, this is getting really complicated as time passes. I mean I've been in this world for only a day, A DAY! Ah… whatever, there's nothing that I can do about it anyway. I then walked towards the center of the crater and checked his conditions. It seems that his injuries is due to the impact that he received here. Hmm… also, he doesn't look like that he has Archer's arm nor he doesn't look like he's 18 but he looks 16, so this isn't a Heaven's Feel Shirou. Good.

So he's either a Stay Night or Unlimited Blade Works Shirou, huh. This is going to be really complicated. Why does my life suck? I should probably start upgrading my Luck then, well mainly for me not having to encounter bad scenarios but also to have special loots, especially when I'm going to farm in the Instant Dungeons.

Wait… How did he arrived here in the first place?

If Gaia intervened and sent a Shirou through the Multiverse, then towards me, then that would perfect sense but he looks heavily injured and I mean, by the way that he landed, it's safe to say that he landed in a way that was… accidental. That was weird to say. Anyway, it seems that he was sent here accidently, so that gives me two clues as who Shirou this is.

One, is that Gaia intervened while Shirou is having an event that leads to him being here or two, is that he was sent here accidentally. I don't have enough evidence to back up my investigation, so I'll probably just ask him when he wakes up. Yeah, that would be good enough.

I started to move him through my camp that I've set up. Shirou is going to wonder how he ended up here in the first place though, so I guess that I better prepare for his questions. I wish that I can comply in his questions.

I started to cook while tending to Shirou's wounds. The reason for this is because I don't have any healing skills yet, which I'm regretting at the moment, so that spurs me to only check and only offer my surgical prowess at the moment. It's a good thing that I have the Gamer's power otherwise, I would have a problem dealing with Shirou's wounds at the moment.

As I was cooking, I noticed that Shirou is beginning to wake up. I started to clean up the surrounding area, feeling that Shirou is going to be demanding answers as to when he wakes up. After that, I created a makeshift bed using twigs and leaves that's on the surrounding area. With that in mind, I started to cook back again because I don't want my food to be burned. I still love food, you know.

Satisfied that the food that I was cooking isn't on fire, I prepared bowls for both of us and then properly placed it right next to him.

That should be enough then because Shirou is going to wake up anytime soon.

* * *

 **(**.)

* * *

Ugh… where am I? Where is this place? Am I in a forest? I'm confused. The last thing that I remember is that annoying old troll decided to call me on the top of the Clock Tower and decided to send me to a parallel universe. For one, I know that Zelretch is a troll but I didn't expect him to call me to the Clock Tower and with him training Rin, I imagined him to be really busy but of course that wasn't the case.

And I'm really pissed at him now. Not only that he wanted to try and experiment, I didn't imagine that the test subject to be me. And secondly, Zelretch told me about his plan to me, by basically sending me to an alternate world. Well, I mean he has the power to travel through parallel worlds, but I really didn't expected him to have the power to travel through alternate universes.

So, I did what I had to do. Just wing it.

And by that decision alone, I made one of my stupidest mistakes that I've made for my entire life. Like, literally the biggest and most regretful decision that I've made for my entire life.

So, with that in mind (and the Kaleidoscope basically blowing in my face, directly sending me to a random alternate world), I wondered what am I going to do when I woke up.

I didn't expect myself to be lying in a comfortable bed, a makeshift one that is, with soup on my right side, the wind blowing towards me, a camp being set up and a young man, who's fairly tanned, with his eyes being the color brown, his hair reaching towards his neck and with it being color black, and wears blue navy pants and a white shirt, he also looks 16.

"So, you've woken up? How do you do?" He asked while reaching his arms towards me, I just accepted it and then stand up.

"Yeah, I'm good for now, thanks." I replied which he nodded and then he headed back towards the food that he's currently making. I started to look around and noticed that I was in a forest, although that begs the question; what is he doing here on the forest? What is he going to do here? And why does his soup looks good?

"If you're hungry, just sit on the bed. Let me finish up my own meal that I'm currently cooking right here." He answered. I just followed his request and decided to eat, because I still haven't got any food yet. And oh my god, this tastes really good. Much better than Sakura if I were to compare.

"Do you like the food? It's actually my first time cooking." He said while sheepishly rubbing his head. Really? This is his first time cooking? I thought that he's actually been cooking for a long time, due to the fact that the soup tastes really good.

"Yeah, it tastes really good. And this is the first time that you're cooking? I'm honestly surprised."

"Ah, thank you for the compliment." He slightly bowed. And he also has manners. That makes it more surprising. If Rin was here, she's going to forcibly make the boy more like her. A really strict person, well… she's also a Tsundere.

"No, thank you for taking care of me while I was knock out cold." I also bowed in respect.

After that, I noticed something strange. My Prana isn't as restricted as before, it feels like that my Prana reserves are actually… growing, and rapidly too. I tried to project the Bow, and surprisingly it appeared the second I traced it.

I also noticed that the young man was staring at me. God damn it. I always hate my Rank E Luck.

"Hmm, a Bow… how fast did you projected it?" He stated. I just blinked in surprised. How did he know about my Projection? Is he from the Church or from the Clock Tower?

"…About the moment that I've thought about it." I slowly answered. He just stares at me, then to the Bow, then back to me.

"Umm… this is going to be awkward, but… Can I ask for your name?" He asked. Yeah, that's definitely awkward.

"Emiya… Emiya Shirou." I answered, he nodded and then raised his hand towards his chin, imitating a thinking pose.

"Emiya huh… My name's Roland, Roland Ross." He then raised his hand towards mine and I accepted Roland's gesture.

We then stared awkwardly for about a minute until Roland decided to break the ice.

"Well… this is going to be complicated." Roland sighed. What does he mean by complicated? Is it related to me? Or is due to the fact that something happened while I was sleeping?

"It seems that you're… landing here is going to cause me some trouble." Roland answered my confused face. I was looking dumbstruck for a moment there.

"What kind of trouble?" I asked. Roland then pointed north of the camp that we're currently on. And then started to walk towards it and oh wow, my landing has caused quite trouble.

"I hope that answers your question." Roland then sighed. I also sighed in process. I think that we're really alike, like we sigh a lot and that we both have bad lucks. He then turned towards me and looked at me with a serious face.

"Well then, Mr. Shirou, How about we return to camp and answer your questions there?" Roland asked with his serious face immediately being gone and then transformed into a goofy face. He can change emotions quickly, it seems. I just nodded at his question and then we returned back to the camp. Roland then pointed me to the bed and I complied in return. He then brought a chair out of nowhere and placed it towards me and decided to sit there.

"Before we start, can I ask you a question?" Roland raised his hands and asked with a troubled look on his face. Why is he troubled? I just nodded in his statement.

"Good, then my question to you is that… Have you fallen in love? And if you did, can I ask you for her name?"

What? What kind of question is that? How is this related to my current predicament? I stared at Roland for a moment and was genuinely surprised because he looks at me with a serious face. Is this question related to me? If so, then I'll need to answer this properly.

"For you first question… then yes." I slowly answered, Roland then nodded his head which prompted me to continue my answer.

"Her name is… Saber or more accurately…"

* * *

 **(**.)

* * *

"Artoria Pendragon."

With that statement, I just stared at what Shirou said to me and he stared back. I sighed at that. So it's Saber huh… So he's the Fate/Stay Night Shirou huh. Well, this is going to be interesting. Not only is that Shirou going to ask a lot of question as to where he is, he's probably going to wonder as to why I'm asking this question in the first place.

"So… I have answered your question. Can you answer mine?" Shirou asked. I nodded in understanding.

"Ok then, well my first question is that how do you know me? Because I'm generally surprised as to how you know my name."

"Well… it's complicated… Really complicated. If I were to explain to you everything that is happening so far, then this is going to take long." I then started asking Shirou's questions from where he is, how did I knew him, where I am from and what world is this.

"Hmm… I see… so this world is vastly different huh… so that's why my magical circuits are acting strangely the moment that I've landed on this world… And it's weird that my life is like a visual novel…" Shirou mumbled then stared at me, looking that he still need answers. I heaved another sigh.

"Well, of course that you're Prana is going to ask strangely, it's because of this world's abundant magical resources. Let me guess, is your world or any of the other parallel worlds that you exists in has low magical reserves?" Shirou slowly nodded at my guess.

"Also, there's the fact that Clock Work doesn't exists here, so don't even bother going to London." I stated which left Shirou to think about it for a moment. After that, Shirou then raised his hand.

"Umm… What am I supposed to do now?"

Hmm… yeah, what is he going to do know? Firstly, he can just try to live his life here, preferably become the Hero of Justice that he wants to be in the first place because you know, there's a lot of things that's happening here. Secondly is that Shirou can find a way to go home, that or Zelretch finds a way to travel to alternate worlds because I definitely know that he can travel to parallel worlds not alternate ones. Or three is that…

"Hey Shirou, can I make a proposition to you?" I asked which gotten Shirou to look at me with a questioning look.

"Yeah… What is it?"

"Well... Do you want to come with me?" I asked in which Shirou face has changed from a questioning one to a confused one.

"I mean is that do you want to accompany me in my adventure?" Shirou then blinked in surprise to my question. He's probably thinking about this for a while now.

"Why? Why do you want me to accompany you?"

"Firstly you don't know how to go home right? Then stay with me for a while until I've found a way for you to return home. Besides, this is actually my first time on this world too, so maybe we can partners for a while?" I said while sheepishly rubbed my head.

"What? You have the power to travel to other worlds?" Shirou sarcastically asked. I stared at him for a minute until Shirou's face turned to a surprise one. "What?! Really?! You can travel to other worlds?!"

"No! Well, I mean technically I can BUT there are some restriction to it, you know." I then opened my inventory which by then Shirou was looking at me funnily. I then pulled out Caliburn to show it to Shirou.

"That sword… That's Caliburn! How do you have it?!" Shirou exclaimed while he's carefully examining it. I then give the Shirou which he hastily took from me. At least that he can examine it because I basically stole his power from him.

"Well… I have a power called the Gamer…" I slowly said while stopped Shirou from examining it and then looked to me with a confused look on his face.

"And its main power is basically to have… the power of a video game character, more specifically, a RPG character."

Shirou then stared at me for a minute until he chuckled then turned into a full blown laughter.

"Hahaha… that's funny, that's really funny Roland." Shirou was then busy controlling his laughter until he decided to look at me directly. I just gave him a serious and stern look. He stopped laughing after looking at me.

"Wait, really? Does it mean that you Stats or something?" Shirou asked. I nodded at his question.

"Then that means that you have one OP power. Hey, can you guess my level is?"

I then stared at his Bar at the top of his head.

 **Emiya Shirou  
[Hero of Justice]  
LVL: 37  
HP: 5100  
MP: 2300**

Huh, he's level 37 and has the tile [Hero of Justice]… Well that's a stupid title, I'm not going to tell that to Shirou, definitely not.

"Shirou, it seems that you're level is 37…" I answered in which Shirou nodded in return. I stopped for a minute before Shirou decided to raise his arms towards my shoulder and was looking at me with an irritated look on his face.

"And? Is that it?" Shirou skeptically asked. What does he mean by there's more? Does he wants to know more about my powers?

"What is what?" I slowly asked.

"Your powers! Does your power allow you to do more things?" Shirou exclaimed. Ah, that's what it is.

"Umm… Yeah, I can do more things, watch." I stand back to let myself give some space and then decided to trace Kanshou and Bakuya. Shirou was obviously surprised at this action.

"Is that… Archer's weapon?" Shirou asked, I nodded back.

"And did you just do… Tracing?" Shirou was then beginning to look surprised as to what I just did. This is going to be hard to explain, really hard to explain.

"Umm… Yeah, just so you know, I'm going to properly explain as to what's going on, but first let me do something." I stepped back, raised my arms towards the sky and basically shouted, "ID Create!"

* * *

 **(**.)

* * *

I transported Shirou to the area in which were I basically train myself for over the ten hours. Well, ten hours here, one hour on the real world. Also, the Dungeon that we're currently in is that of the Vampires, so better watch out for their sudden attacks but first I need to inform Shirou as to where we are because I don't want him to panic. I really don't want him to panic.

"Umm… Welcome to the Dungeon, I guess." I introduced as while I was trying to interpret Shirou's look at me at the moment, and there is only one thing that I can basically judge to Shirou's face at the moment: it was that of surprise and bewilderment.

"Eh?"

"What I mean is that you're currently in a Dungeon in which I've created." I added casually with a wave of my hand.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Shirou exclaimed with a loud burst that it attracted some Vampires. I casually summoned Shirou's Bow and Caladbolg II, aimed as to where the Vampires are coming and then released with such intensity, that I destroyed the Vampires that was on the firing range, and also blow up half the forest that we're currently in.

Shirou looks at the destroyed property with silence, yet in his eyes it was filled with fear. It seems that he's really scared of my powers... This is going to be a problem, but not anymore because of my decision to basically bring him to the Dungeon.

"Now, for everything that I've done to confuse you up to this point, I'm sorry." I bowed down to prove my point in which Shirou was taken my statement with surprise and embarrassment.

"N-no, thank you for treating me back on the forest." Shirou said while frantically shaking his hands in dismissal. I chuckled at the sight that was unfolding at the moment. This is really weird. Maybe it's because that we're alike in terms of personality?

"Now that were finished with that embarrassing part, we need to discuss about my powers." I stated with my face being serious, Shirou noticed this and decided to hear about it.

"First off is that my power are given to me by a being named Gaia-" Shirou was about to say something until I raised my hands to stop him from asking his question. "No, this is a different Gaia." I interjected, which Shirou sighed in relief. I then decided to continue as to what I'm saying. "Gaia then gave this power and I was just there surprised by it. Until I decided to train the powers that was given to me. Then I received this amazing skill called [Fiction Adaption] which can basically allow myself to adapt the powers of the fiction that I was currently reading, reading through computer and books."

Shirou blinked at the words that I've said and decided to think about it, adopting a thinking pose, he let himself think about what I've just said. Then his face light up like a Christmas tree.

"If you say that you have that power, then you can basically do anything?" I shake my head as if saying no. Shirou look confused at my reply.

"Not really. It's because of some restrictions." I then raised my hands to prove my point. "Firstly is that my powers doesn't really give immortality or anything, it only gave me the parameters of what a gamer should have." I raised another finger. "Secondly is that in order for me to improve myself, then I need to train hard. Really hard." I raised the last finger. "And thirdly is that I can make skills but in order for me to that, then I really need to improve the power that was given to me even more. So that's the reason."

Before Shirou could say what he wanted so say, I clapped my hands which shook him a little bit. I just chuckled at the moment.

"Now, we're going to train ourselves in this Dungeon that I've created." I then pointed to the Vampires that was only standing at the moment. Others are just roaming around. "I can easily judge how much weapon that you can project at the moment."

I then dragged him towards the Vampires and then projected Kanshou and Bakuya. "See this? This is Archer's weapon. This is Kanshou and Bakuya and you're going to train yourself with this weapon along," I then released Kanshou and Bakuya which lets them return to their original state, and then I started to project the Bow. "With archery training."

"Ok then… but how long does time exists here." Shirou suddenly asked.

"Oh, well it's just like a ten hour difference here to the one hour in real life." I casually replied which Shirou blinked in surprise. I then formed a grin on my face. This is going to take very long, and with the long hours that we both have here is going to be fun. Really fun.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Hello Guys! Name sxeron10 here. Sorry for late posting of the chapter. Reason? School. That's all there it is.

So there you guys have it! Hope you have good day, guys! Read, Review Follow and Favorite if you have the time.


End file.
